1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological information detection device that detects a biological signal by installing an electrode on the biological surface of the human body.
2. Background Art
Among these kinds of biological information detection devices, there is, for example, a heartbeat measurement device that detects an electro-cardiac signal generated in association with a heartbeat, and measures a heart rate from the biological surface. As such a heartbeat measurement device, there is, for example, a device which includes a main body portion having a detection circuit board and the like built-in, and a strap which mounts the main body portion to the human body, the strap being provided with a pair of electrodes. The main body portion and the strap are provided with an electrical connection portion for electrically connecting a detection circuit board of the main body portion to an electrode of the strap.
Based on such a configuration, an electro-cardiac signal generated in association with a heartbeat is detected by bringing a pair of electrodes into contact with the chest (biological surface) of the human body, and the main body portion derives a heart rate on the basis of the detected electro-cardiac signal.
Further, among the heartbeat measurement devices, there is, for example, a device in which the main body portion is detachably provided to the strap from the viewpoint of maintenance such as cleaning of the strap. When the main body portion is mounted to the strap, the electrical connection portion provided to the strap and the electrical connection portion provided to the main body portion are mechanically connected to each other, and the detection circuit board and the electrode are electrically connected to each other (see, for example, Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,526,840 and Design Registration U.S. Pat. No. 603,521).
However, in the above-mentioned related art, since the main body portion and the electrode are formed detachably to each other, there is a problem that the detection performance of the heartbeat measurement device becomes unstable depending on the installation conditions of the electrical connection portion. In addition, there is a concern that the electrical connection portion is damaged by repeatedly performing attaching and detaching operations of the main body portion and the electrode.
Further, since the strap is provided with an electrode, an external force in the tensile direction is applied to the electrode and the electrical connection portion at all times, in a state where the heartbeat measurement device is installed on the human body. For this reason, there is a concern that the electrical connection portion provided to the strap and the electrical connection portion provided to the main body portion is mechanically separated from each other, and thus the electrical connection between the detection circuit board and the electrode are cut off. In addition to this, there is a concern that the electrical connection portion is exposed to a cleaning solution in association with cleaning of the strap at the time of maintenance, resulting in damage.
Consequently, the present invention is contrived in view of such circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a biological information detection device capable of preventing defects from occurring in an electrical connection portion while securing good maintenance, and preventing the detection performance from becoming unstable.